


A Time For Unwinding

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Intersexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jotun have only one gender; Thor likes how Loki is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time For Unwinding

Thor knew full well there were reasons for keeping Loki's true nature secret. He knew how his people spoke of the Jotun, and how they in turn spoke of Asgardians. Born of one race and raised by the other, Loki fit in nowhere entirely - not without hiding some part of his mind or his body. The glamour that turned his skin from deep blue to pale pink was but one part of his Asgardian disguise.

Loki did not often leave his door open, even to those few who knew what he hid in his room - Heimdall, father, mother, Sif - and Thor took the rare times he did for what they usually were; an invitation. Sometimes it was a mistake, Loki's invitation the first step of his latest prank, but more often than not his brother simply wanted to talk.

In keeping with that tradition, he once again found himself locked in his brother's chambers with no idea as to whether Loki had mischief in mind or conversation.

When he saw Loki kneeling on the bed with his back to the door, wearing only leggings and the wrap that smoothed out his silhouette, Thor was left with a dry mouth and a feeling he ought to be elsewhere. "I'm sorry for my intrusion," he said when no greeting came. "Should I fetch mother -"

"No," Loki interrupted, looking over his shoulder. "The lacing. I made a mess of the damned knots."

Thor nodded, didn't question further - Loki did not swear often unless drunk or deliberately provoking someone by it - and joined Loki on the bed. He wished to a degree he could just cut the wrap off and be done with it, but knew why its preservation was a necessity. Loki didn't seem to be in a mood for idle talk, but the knots were simple enough, a few crossed laces that had tangled up together coming apart easily under Thor's hands. Parting things he had always been good at, it was the putting together that was a struggle.

Loki pinched the edges of the wrap and started peeling it away, unwinding it from around his chest and breathing out shakily when he was done.

"Does it hurt?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Loki set aside the wrap with a wince that gave Thor his answer, and even if it was not explicitly his place to heal or offer comfort, Thor dropped a kiss to the red and crinkled skin of his brother's back, let his lips linger as he watched it heal back to a normal shape and normal hue.

Loki's shoulders sagged with what Thor hoped was relief rather than sorrow, and he straightened up to brush Loki's hair away from his neck and press another kiss there.

"Your beard tickles," Loki said, and Thor caught Loki's hand before it could swat at him, grinned.

"You complain too much, brother."

"I know." Even if Thor had not seen it or felt it when he kissed the velvet-soft skin beneath Loki's ear, he would have heard the humour in Loki's voice.

Loki pulled on his caught hand but Thor did not let go, followed the movement until he realised where Loki had guided it, and that the one thing separating his fingers from Loki's breast was that trapped hand.

The obvious thing would have been to let go of the hand he had caught, but he didn't always like being too predictable, quickly raised his free hand to pinch the opposite nipple and drawing a pained hiss.

"Sorry," he said, quickly letting go before Loki shook his head.

"No," Loki said, "Don't be. Again."

Loki's breath had turned unsteady, and Thor only wanted to make it more so, pinching again and holding tight, almost daring his brother to say "Stop". He didn't; Loki's tolerance for pain had long been a source of awe, and given how his skin started to heat up under Thor's kisses, it seemed he was enjoying the pain rather than simply tolerating it.

Asking for more was always a risk - Loki accepted his body, though he never trusted others to do the same - but Thor doubted he would have any place in Asgard, let alone his brother's heart, if he did not take the occasional risk.

"I haven't seen you naked in a while," Thor said, knowing an order would meet with rebellion and a question with derision. Leaving it as a fact put Loki in control, right where he wanted to be.

Loki pushed Thor's hands away, turned to face him, and Thor tried to keep eye contact despite the distraction of small, soft breasts on full display. "No," Loki said, and before Thor could accept the rejection, added, "You haven't."

Thor grinned before shrugging out of his armour quickly, removing as much in one go as he could and stilling only when his haste led to him barely missing Loki's nose with his elbow. Other than a brief sneer of disapproval, the near-accident drew no comment, and Thor had a good idea of why; Loki sometimes teased him for being brutish, but Thor was not blind to how his shoulders drew his brother's gaze.

Little surprise, then, that Loki should grip Thor's shoulders as he started kissing his way down his brother's chest, pausing only briefly to lick and bite at an already reddened nipple before pulling away with some reluctance to move lower, rubbing his nose against Loki's stomach. The scent and softness of him coupled with the coarse, dark hairs was addictive.

"Take them off," Loki ordered, and Thor gripped the top of the leggings blocking his path before glancing up.

"Yours or mine?"

"Fool," Loki snarled, and Thor grinned right back at him, recognising the affection hidden by his brother's disdain. "Both."

The last of Loki's clothing peeled away like a second skin, Thor's own following gracelessly not long after, and while he was tempted to head straight for his end goal he knew Loki opened up so much easier with a little prior attention.

Catching him by the ankles and kissing each foot in turn before holding them apart was a good start, but if Thor took less time with the kisses to shins and knees and thighs, he couldn't truly be blamed. Not when his cock was dripping, not when Loki's own was hard enough to lie near flat against his stomach.

Loki could come from his cock, and Thor had stroked and sucked him to that end before, but it was the additional benefits of his Jotun heritage that had Thor hungry this time, the hot and wet folds of his cunt. Licking his fingers first wasn't necessary when Loki was already this slick, but Thor preferred to be sure their roughness would not cause any hurt - that, and he knew Loki appreciated a little show.

Loki spread his legs willingly as Thor pushed his face between them, holding his brother open on newly wet fingers and licking his way inside. It didn't take long for Loki's composure to crack at the edges, a low whine escaping him as he pushed back against Thor's fingers and tongue, his thighs gripping tight to keep Thor in place. They needn't have bothered - the wet salt heat of Loki's cunt was more than enough to keep Thor there as long as he was allowed.

Much as he appreciated his brother's cock, the way he had to bury his face between Loki's thighs for this left him breathless in the best sort of way, Loki's scent and taste intoxicating enough he would have died happy if he were smothered there. There was an element of pride in it too; once, when Thor had missed the best of a feast's drinking and been sober enough to both listen and remember, he had heard Loki confess this was an honour no other had ever been afforded. Loki was even kind enough in his compromised state to add that Thor had "Some talent - more than expected."

Loki being disinclined towards compliments outside of trickery or flattery, Thor had taken those words to heart and sought to repay the favour of hearing them as often as he could. There were other options of course, and it was tempting to shift up a moment to suck on Loki's breasts or swallow him down until his cock was dry, but Thor only had the one mouth. Part of him was almost, bizarrely, jealous of his own hand when he spared one to join Loki's in stroking his cock, but that thought quickly died as Loki's composure finally collapsed entirely. Thor closed his eyes as Loki cried out a strangled mixture of curses and incoherent wailing, felt almost smug in his success as Loki came in hot pulses around his tongue and over his hand.

He might have allowed himself a minute of feeling smug had Loki not taken that moment to shift his legs; there was no dignity in how Thor's cock betrayed him with barely a stroke from Loki's shin sending him into an orgasm that had him rutting against Loki's leg like a dog. If in the middle of coming hard enough his muscles ached he happened to hear Loki giggle, it was a small price to pay.

The attempt to clean up afterwards was more of a gesture than anything else, his skin still damp despite his having wiped it with the already abused sheets, but Loki accepted the effort enough to consent to being held. In truth, Thor was relieved; one of the sweetest pleasures for him was to catch Loki's scent on his fingers hours after fucking him with them.

 

They would talk after sleeping, when they could stand to ruin the peace between them with cruel jibes and silly games, but for now it was enough to be honest with his hands and his lips. Loki only allowed himself to be held when he could stand to be kissed and nuzzled, and Thor had always liked any opportunity to be free with his affection.

Confessions of love were such messy things, overwrought and filled with lies. Thor knew he loved his brother. He knew Loki loved him in turn.

It was so much easier to show than to tell.


End file.
